1. Technical Field
This invention relates to energy efficient lighting and light management systems, devices and methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to energy efficient low voltage lighting and light management systems, devices, and methods of automatically and manually controlling room lights.
2. Background Information
Throughout this application, various publications, patents and published patent applications are referred to by an identifying citation. The disclosures of the publications, patents and published patent applications referenced in this application are hereby incorporated by reference into the present disclosure.
There is a continual push to reduce energy consumption, because of rising energy costs and negative environmental impacts of energy usage and energy generation.
A number of different light and light management systems are known. One type of light management system utilizes a motion detector or sensor. In such systems, room lights are turned off, turned on and/or are dimmed according to a detected level of motion within the room. Such systems have been routinely used in conjunction with conventional incandescent lights which are relatively easily dimmed.
However, in an effort to further enhance efficiency, incandescent lights are being routinely phased out in favor of more energy efficient fluorescent lights. Fluorescent lights generate substantially less heat than incandescent bulbs, and thus use far less electricity for a given amount of light output. Unfortunately, fluorescent lights are not easily dimmed, and use mercury, a hazardous material which complicates disposal/recycling of the bulbs at the end of their useful life. In addition, fluorescent lights tend to be relatively energy intensive upon start-up, i.e., power drawn by fluorescent ballasts tends to spike during start-up, which tends to militate against turning them off and back on repeatedly. Indeed, in applications involving such frequent cycling, energy savings achieved while the lights are off may be effectively offset by the energy drawn during start-up.
Therefore, there is a need for improved light management systems, devices and methods which help to conserve energy.